Bendy and Henry Adventures In The Real World
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: After being brought to life, there are so many questions Bendy, Boris, and Alice have about the real world. With Henry to help them, Bendy explores the logic and daily life in the real world. (There wasn't room in the character thing for Alice, sorry about that.)
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings in the studio

**Hello! This is my first Bendy story so it might be a little bit rough in Ch. 1.. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**

It was a dark and stormy night at the little animation studio Joey Drew Studios.

Most of the coworkers left for the night, leaving only Joey and Henry the only ones in the building.

As Henry was putting things away for the night, he heard a loud crash from one of the rooms.

In curiosity, he looked around the studio for what caused the sound.

He entered through an arc, and found Joey picking up buckets of ink that had fallen to the ground.

"Joey? What on Earth are you doing?"

With a smile, Joey looked up at the man.

"Oh you know, a special little project I'm working on." He said excitedly.

"What.. 'Special project'.. Are you talking about?.." Henry asked skeptically.

"Well glad you asked Henry! Follow me!"

The two walked over to a large object covered with a tarp.

Joey removed the tarp, revealing a rather large machine.

"Joey what is that?" Henry was getting suspicious now.

"I call it, The Ink Machine!" Joey announced, spreading his arms wide into the air.

"So.. This thing's going to help us animate frames better?.." Henry asked.

"Basically yes, but there's another thing it can do.." Joey said excitedly.

"And what is that?"

Joey grabbed one of the buckets and poured the ink into the machine.

"Watch and see.." He said.

The machine cackled to life, and churned away with the new fuel.

"So it pumps ink.."

"Just wait.." Joey said, as he stood next to Henry with glee.

Suddenly, a glob of ink came from the pump, splashing onto the floor.

With wide eyes, Henry watched as the glob began to mold and shift into a being.

"Joey what on Earth..."

The creature looked up at the two, and blinked.

* * *

"BENDY!"

The music department director Sammy Lawrence chased after the little devil, with an angry expression on his face.

"You'll neva get me ol' man!"

Bendy quickly took a left, still snickering about the event.

Sammy crashed into the wall with a painful thud.

Hearing the noise, some of the coworkers came out of the animation department.

Noticing Sammy, they quickly helped him up and took him away to the break room.

Henry looked around the hall, then finally spotted Bendy, still laughing.

"Bendy.."

The demon looked up, his smile now turned to a frown.

"Oh hi Henry.. Nice weather we're havin'?"

Henry sighed, and shook his head.

"Oh come on Henry you know I was jus' playin' around!"

"Bendy.. Sammy could be hurt real bad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine! It's jus' a head injury, it'll heal!"

"Bendy it doesn't work that way in real life. Sammy's not a toon like you."

Henry leveled to him eye to eye.

"It can take days, even weeks or months for injuries like that to heal."

"It does?"

"Yes. It does."

Henry got up off the ground, but still kept looking down at the demon.

"No more pranks like that, That wasn't funny. Now go apologize to Sammy."

Bendy went to the break room.

Sammy was on the couch with an ice bag on his face.

He noticed Bendy, and glared at him angrily.

"I came to apologize for what I did back there.. I'm really sorry Sammy.."

The man stiffened a bit.

"I just really don't really know how you humans work yet.."

Sammy sighed a little, and moved the ice bag down.

"It's fine. Your just getting used to this world.. I shouldn't really be that harsh on you."

"So.. we're good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

Sammy gave him a smile, making Bendy feel a little bit better now.

"Sammy what happened?!" Joey stood from the doorway, with a stern, yet worried look on his face.

"It's fine Mr. Drew, Just a little injury.." Sammy said, reassuring him.

"Good.. I expect you in the music department in ten. Episodes don't make themselves you know!" Joey said, as he left the room.

"Uh.. I better go practice my lines.." Bendy quickly scurried out of the room, leaving Sammy to be the only one in the room.

Sammy smiled again, before moving the ice bag back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is the first chapter of this story! Let me know what you think!**

 **Anyway See you in the next chapter!**


	2. I made him happy today

**I'm back! Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I was busy with some other fanfics of mine, and I had other things that I needed to do.**

 **So anyway! Chapter 2 is here now, we're all good. ** ** **With that said, onto the chapter!********

It was another day at the animation studio.

Bendy was sitting near the door, with a bored expression on his face.

Noticing this, Joey went over to him.

"Where is your smile my little devil darling?"

The demon sighed, and looked at his creator, still with a bored expression.

"Jus' waitin' for Henry to get here. It's borin' when he ain't around." He replied, as he watched the door.

"How is it boring?" Joey asked.

Bendy faced him with the same expression.

"Well to start, you're always in your office, or you're lookin' at whateva some animator's drawin', and I never get to see ya."

Joey sighed, with a unpleased look on his face.

"Bendy you know I have to keep things running here. I am the boss after all."

The two looked over at the door, where Henry entered in.

Joey noticed Bendy starting to grin again, which was a little disappointing.

"Morning Joey." Henry greeted.

Bendy looked up at him with a little glare.

Henry chuckled, and patted the demon's head.

"Good morning to you too Bendy."

The two walked to Henry's office, with Bendy cheerfully smiling all the way.

Joey watched, still a bit disappointed.

 _How can I make him happy without Henry?... Hm.._

An idea came to his head, which returned the smile to his face.

 _Perfect idea!_

He began heading to the Ink Machine.

* * *

"Hey Henry, I've been wonderin'.."

Henry looked up from his work, and looked over at Bendy, who was sitting in a chair next to him.

"What's it like outside?"

Henry continued to draw the still.

"Well, like the background of your cartoon."

"Aw come on Henry! It can't be just an old plain background! Can't ya tell me for real?" Bendy said, now beginning to pout.

Henry sighed, and stopped drawing.

"Its.. Not really that.. Great right now.. I really don't want to describe it.."

Bendy now had a confused expression on his face.

"What do ya mean.. Somethin' not good?"

Henry sighed, and didn't answer.

"Bendy! Can I see you for a moment?"

The demon looked over at the door, where Joey was standing.

"Sure?.."

He followed the man to the Ink Machine room, a little curious.

"So what is it you wanna say Joey?" Bendy asked.

"I have a surprise for you!"

Bendy was a little excited, but still curious.

A cartoonish dog came into view, and stood there with a curious face as well.

Bendy stopped in his tracks, making a cartoony screech on the floor.

"Joey.. You made.." He stuttered at his words, not sure of what to say.

"Boris? Yes. I noticed how 'boring' it is for you, so I made him!" Joey explained, happily.

A grin appeared on Bendy's face, which was relieving for the man.

"Thanks Joey!"

The demon hugged his friend, with joy on his face.

"You're welcome Bendy. Enjoy your surprise."

Joey stepped out of the room, only to bump into Henry.

"Oh hi Henry!"

Bendy stepped out as well, holding Boris by the hand.

"Henry look! Joey made Boris for me!"

Henry looked up at the cartoon dog, before looking back at Joey.

"And why?" He asked.

"I noticed how bored he usually is when you're not here, so I thought maybe making Boris would make it less boring here for him." Joey explained.

"Well, looks like it worked then." Henry said, with a little chuckle.

"Come on Boris! I'll go show you the music department! I hear they're makin' good music down there today!"

Bendy ran off, with Boris tagging along happily.

"I'll go get back to that still." Henry said, as he went back to his office.

Joey smiled, satisfied about the event.

He made him happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter 2! I know these chapters aren't that long most of the time, I know. They are mostly short stories, so of course they aren't long.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think! And also, Boris is a character now!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Ink problems

**Hey guys, and I am back with another chapter!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but again, writers' block had attacked my poor brain.**

 **BUT NOW I'M BACK SO LETS GO!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joey sat in his desk chair quietly, as he read the overdue bills there were for the studio.

A sudden crash sound erupted, which alerted him greatly.

The door was kicked open, which was done so by Sammy Lawrence, who had ink on his clothes, and a ticked off expression on his face.

"Joey! Your stupid ink machine crap is spilling all over the place!"

Alarmed by this, Joey quickly went to the hall, and ran down to the ink machine room.

Like Sammy said, ink was everywhere, splashing around and escaping the pipes.

"Don't worry, I'll go get Wally." He said to the musician, as he went down the lower levels to find the mentioned janitor.

Noticing the dilemma, Henry stopped working on an animation cell and looked outside his work area, which he discovered was covered in ink.

Joey came back up, with Wally following.

"Mornin' Mr. Stein." Wally greeted, before heading off to fix the pipes.

"Good morning Wally." Henry greeted back.

He then turned towards Joey with a questioning look.

"Joey what's going on? What happened?"

"The pipes are damaged, but don't worry, Wally's fixing it." Joey replied, as he motioned Henry to get back to work.

Before they could go back to work, they noticed Bendy running towards them with panic.

"Bendy is everything okay?" Henry asked, with concern on his face.

"I don't know! I was jus' mindin' my own business, until this started happenin'!" Bendy said, panic on his face.

Joey and Henry noticed one side of the toon's face was melting down, ink spilling onto the floor.

The toon looked over at Joey, with a questioning face.

"Is this that ink machine biz? Cuz' this is jus' weird!"

Joey sighed, not exactly sure on it either.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the machine? I've never seen this happen before.."

He wiped some ink off his arms, which stained his clothes greatly.

"Look we'll figure this out later. I have a studio to run."

Joey left the two, and went to check on Wally.

"Where's Boris?" Henry asked, as he glanced around the hall for any sign of the wolf.

"Oh he's jus' eatin' lunch, nothin' to worry about." Bendy replied, shrugging as well.

"But.. It's morning.." Henry had a look of confusion.

Bendy widened his eyes a little with realization.

"Oh golly Henry you're right!"

Bendy dashed down the other end of the hall.

"Boris! Where the heck are ya it's not lunchtime!"

Henry chuckled a little, before stopping to hear sounds of the ink machine churning away again.

"Machine's fixed!" Wally called out.

He then came back up the stairs, with a wrench in his hand, covered head to toe in ink.

"Any other problems, let me know." He added, with a look of annoyance on his face, which Henry could tell that Wally didn't enjoy fixing it.

Henry then went back to work on that cell.

* * *

"Boris? Boris! Oh there you are!"

Bendy found Boris sitting in the film room, with a sandwich in his hands.

"Oh heya Bendy!" Boris greeted, as he took a bite of his food.

"Hate to break it to ya pal, but it ain't lunchtime yet." Bendy said, sitting besides the wolf.

Boris shrugged, and continued eating.

Bendy felt the side of his face, seeing that the ink was no longer running anymore.

"Huh. I guess I had nothin' to worry about."

Boris looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"Nevamind."

"Oh, 'kay then."

The two continued to sit there, with Boris eating his sandwich.

* * *

"Almost complete.."

Joey faced his project with a smile, thoughts of succeeding filling his mind.

Six pedastals sat in a row three by three to the sides, while the flow compartment of the ink machine was in the front.

"I'm going to need some things though.." He said, thinking to himself.

"Hm. Maybe Henry or somebody has something to give."

Joey left the room, and went back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay I know this is a short chapter, but the writers' block has attacked me yet again..**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it a good chapter?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Quick heads up, the next chapter might not come out in a while.. Probably not until January..**

 **I SAID MAYBE! Well.. If writers' block doesn't occur..**

 **So.. see you next chapter!**


	4. The Angel has arrived!

**Hey guys, and I am back!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but the wretched writer's block had struck me yet again on this chapter.**

 **So I thought, hey! I'm bringing Alice Angel into this! (you're welcome.)**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another typical day at the studio.

Henry was busy working on an episode, which featured a new character named 'Alice Angel'.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, and Henry stepped out of the animation department to see what was going on.

He noticed Bendy looking inside the Ink Machine room, confused by the noise as well.

"Hey Henry, what was that noise? Did ya hear it too?"

"Yes, I heard it. I was wondering what it was."

"Well don't come to me, I dunno what that was! Although it sounded like it was comin' from the Ink Machine." Bendy replied, looking back into the room.

A figure was seen near the device, which both were pretty confused about.

The figure seemed to be confused as well, glancing around at the surroundings.

"Where... Am I?.."

The voice sounded sweet, almost angelic to them.

"Wait.. I recognize that voice.. Ain't that doll face over there?"

Henry peered a little closer, and nodded.

"Hm.. It's her alright.."

The figure now revealed as Alice, turned around, noticing the two standing at the door.

"Bendy?.."

She walked towards them, a bit hesitant on her movements.

* * *

"Hm.. Sounds like the Ink Machine must've been left on."

Joey was sitting at his desk in his office, with Henry, Bendy, and Alice standing in front of him.

"You left it on? How on Earth can you screw that up?" Henry asked, a bit miffed by Joey.

"Not to interrupt you Mr. Drew, but.. How exactly did it create me?.."

Alice was still confused by all this, since she was still new there.

"Well you see Alice, the Ink Machine uses ink, and whatever object is used in it, creates the character." Joey explained.

"But.. What exact object would there be?.. You said I was a new character.."

Joey sighed, and motioned them out of his office.

"Henry, I suggest you get back to work. We only have two weeks before that deadline."

The man agreed, and went back to working in his office.

"Bendy.. Does this mean I'm stuck here?..." Alice asked, as she faced the demon with a frown.

"Well.. Sorta if ya put it that way.. But it's really nothin' to worry 'bout toots." Bendy replied, as the trio walked into the elevator.

"It is too something to worry about! Mr. Drew has bad vibes from what I can tell, and it's not good!"

Bendy flinched a little by the sound of her voice.

Boris remained silent, not saying a word in any of the conversation.

"Look darlin', I get that you're worried 'bout Joey, but everyone else at the studio's decent! Like Henry, or Susie-"

"Who's Susie?" Alice asked.

"Well, she's yer actress."

"Actress?"

"Well yeah, we all got actors."

They arrived at the first floor, being greeted by animators passing by.

"Well.. Where is she?"

"Geez angel, quit askin' me questions! Ol' Susie's probably down in the second floor rehearsin'."

"Alright then, thank you."

Alice went back into the elevator, arriving in the Music Department.

She looked around, looking for any sign of Susie.

"No no no! Play it again!"

Alice entered the music room quietly, listening to Sammy instruct the musicians angrily.

The band played again, but Sammy cut them off.

"Someone's playing a flat! Who is it?!"

"It was I Mr. Lawrence.. I-"

"Pipe down and get the note right! We only have two weeks for this deadline!"

Alice went down the hall, until crashing into another person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there.." She apologized, noticing the person was a woman.

"It's quite alright, I wasn't looking either.. Wait.."

The woman looked down at the angel, before a slight smile appeared on her face.

"You must be Alice, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Um yes.."

The woman bent down and shook the angel's hand.

"Well hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm your voice actress, Susie Campbell."

Alice was a bit surprised, since this was who she was looking for.

"Oh, Bendy told me about you. I was actually looking for you." She replied, shaking Susie's hand as well.

The two began to chat, as they walked down to the recording booth.

* * *

"So angel, how'd it go?"

Bendy noticed Alice arrive back at the first floor, a look of joy on her face.

"It was marvelous. I was talking with her for a while, and I even learned a little more about the studio."

"Sounds like ya had fun."

Bendy and Alice turned around to find Boris, carrying a can of Bacon soup with him.

"'Bout time you spoke Boris! Why didn't ya say anythin'?!" Bendy questioned, since Boris had not said a word to them at all.

"Well I didn't have anythin' to say." Boris answered, as he ate the soup in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, there's chapter four! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Also, Alice Angel if you couldn't tell, is now part of the story. I hope you like that!**

 **Another side note, I noticed I didn't give Boris any speaking role in this really, so he shall speak here!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter! (If I don't have tons of writer's block)**


End file.
